Surviving Life with the Moon Boys
by XxFictionxXXxWriterxXXx1212xX
Summary: The Moon's well their children, now live with the Dawson's and their parents. The Moon children lost their parents to something horrific. It t shuffled them to Georgia. Will Ally survive her new brothers, or crack under pressure. Disclaimer:Idea belongs to the writer of Surviving Life with the O'Connor Boys on wattpad, ad that story. Give it a chance, Luv u guys!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Austin and Ally, or the other characters. (Very similar plot to Surviving Life With O'Connor Boys from wattpad and from the author RealityCheck101)**

 **Peace Out guys and Enjoy the story:** **Surviving Life with the Moon Boys**

I was sitting in my room of the mansion that is well a _real_ mansion. It has a circular driveway and too many bedrooms to count and a private bathroom attached to each, a study and a library. I live here with my dad, mom, and my 3 older brothers who happen to be triplets. I hate it they think they own everything especially because they drop me to school, even though I can drive and have my own car. I go to a private school, in Georgia. I mean come on. Anyway my parents are like really successful lawyers and they make like a ton of money.

They dropped news that will make sophomore year, a hell hole for me, having three brothers is one thing, but having another six more living with us is another. Anyhow, like nine boys verses three is going to be different. I was just waiting for Cole the oldest of the triplets to come in and tell what to make for dinner, but instead, I walked into the kitchen to see my mom and dad and my brothers sitting there, and my parents are like never home unless there was like a death in the family. Well there was, my sanity just died, especially because they were staying all of senior and possibly longer.

**3hours from the present:

I walked into the kitchen and saw my parents sitting there and it was creepy. They are never home like ever, with the amount of cases they do. I remember there was this one case they were versing each other and it was really weird. It lasted like a week or so. My dad came home and was all sad, and well my mom was cheery, looked like she won, the case and dad lost. Back to now, there only here for dinner when we have a party to go to, or someone died.

They starting talking and it was horrific what was said about 10 minutes into the conversation.

 _Mom: Guys were going to be having some guest over for a while, and there staying with us._ (nothing new.)

 _Dad: yeah, um... they're all guys and um... Well there parents needed a favor of us._ (my parents always did this.)

 _mom: yeah, there parents went away on vacation_ (Liar!) _, and well there with us for a while_

 _dad: i just want to l know Ally, are you sure you'll be able to handle nine boys living with you?_

 _mom: yeah, there is six of them_

 _me: nine boys, oh joy. (note my sarcasm.)_

 _mom: honey it's only because it's a dire situation we-_

 _me: don't worry I've dealt with Cole, Dylan, and Silver, what can six more be right?_

 _I pushed my chair out and it scraped against the tiles, and I ran out of the kitchen, my parents shouting behind me. I just needed a cool down walk, or lap. I walked out the back door and jumped into the pool. The cool water slick on my bear arms and my hair, soaked to beyond dry at all. I got out, grabbed a towel from the table, walked back in and stopped short of the kitchen door, when my name was said._

 _Cole: Mom, dad . you need to understand Ally, is not taking this well because she has it hard at school, the teachers are giving her shit and her friends are never around when she needs them and you guys are always at work, and well she has problems, and us boys, guys, no her flesh and blood, her older, over-protective brothers can't even help her out, well because we never understand, and well dumping the fact that we have a new house guest/group of six more guys on her, at this time, wasn't easy for her to comprehend. She has no one to vent to, and no one seems to pay attention to her, and it's our fault too. Dylan and Silver and I are always brushing her off, and that's where we don't deserve the title of her brothers., but her dealing with our family this way, is one thing, but adding in that again the new boys are coming and staying permantely -(Wait permantely!) that will be hard on her, we are always too much for her to handle, but well, adding these new boys till there all eighteen is something different, and it will take a while for her to comprehend that she has now nine bros and not three bros._

 _dad: I guess your right_

 _mom: um... yeah, well we need to head back to court for a late case or two, we'll probably come home tomorrow and stay overnight in the courthouse._

 _Silver: ok mom and dad_

 _Dylan: yeah, go don't worry, we'll survive, it was nice having dinner and when they getting here?_

 _Dad: - The bell went off in the background_

 _Mom: How about now._

And well that, brings you to the present, I've been in my room all night, I haven't eaten at all, and despite Cole's, Dylan's, and Silver's efforts I won't open the door or even answer there text or calls. I learned that the boys are the Moon' s and well the oldest Floyd (17) , then Easton (!7), well there feternal twins. Then there is, Braden (16) , then Austin (15/my age.). Then two others... Um... oh yeah, Domenic (14) and finally my personal favorite Xavior who's only 6. He's an adorable little munchkin, who isn't at all like his older and jerk and cocky as fuck brothers.

Well I'm still in my room and my friends are all on vacation even though school started like a month ago. I swear sometimes, it's like I can't even call them friends. I happy Cole, understands me, because without him, my parents would be chewing out my ear, for running out of the kitchen, at the thine we call 'Family Dinner'. If it wasn't for him and Silver and even Dylan sometimes. I wouldn't be here.

Well, school is tomorrow and well, my parents are gone and well, yay, I get to walk in with eight boys following instead of three. Xavior does to younger school building that is Like 15 minutes from us. I have to wear a uniform; unlike my friends I love it.

Anyway goodnight to my fellow readers as you follow me through my new life, with its new twists and turns and new members. Thanks to you guys for listening to my life and how it became hectic.

The next day:

I woke up to my brother silver shouting at our new guests, :"Floyd, Easton, Braden, Austin, Domenic and Xavior, better have your asses awake and I swear to god, Silver and Dylan, you better be awke and Ally, I know your up, you know we'll need your help, so don't hide from us, or I will pick your lock." Oh god! The last time he picked my locked, my room was swarmed by the three of them whacking me with pillows and jumping on my bed, and by last time I mean like yesterday that happened, man my brothers, can be childish.

I got up and walked out in my uniform. It was a kaki skirt (blue, black, or tan), and knee high socks with flats or sneakers (of your choosing) and a nice button down blouse (white or red or black) and a sweater that was a black (always!) I was wearing the red top, black skirt and red socks, with a pair of red converse that are ankle high, and the black sweater, my bad was well a nice bag from Aeropostale. I skipped down the stairs, grabbed my shake, I made last night and walked out the front door. I grabbed the keys to the Convertibles, chucked my bag in there and started it and ran back inside to tie now nine ties.

They there were all in a line and Xavior was there fighting Easton, while he put his dress shoes on. I walked over there first.

"Braden, let go." I instructed. He looked ay me, then to my brothers, who just nodded as to say "DO It". I got Xavior and he looked at me with puppy dog eyes, as if asking for me not to do this.

"Sorry buddy, but you need to." I leaned over and whispered "Wear them and I will bring you a treat from my school okay?" He nodded and i put them on. Then I got up , and tied his tie. Braden just stared at me.

"What?"

"What did you tell him?"

"If i told you, I wouldn't be a secret. NO come line up, and let me fix your ties, because your ties look horrific." They all chuckled, while Cole, Silver, and Dylan, snickered. I shot them a pointed look, and they shout up.

"Oh hush, you boys, like yours are any better." They shut up and the Moons, now snickered.

"Al of you shut up and let's go, we gotta get munchkin to school, then we need to go, so we're not all late."

They went silent. Then we left, I locked up and when I got to the car. My brothers and I were in one, while Floyd, Domenic, and Xavior were in another, and Then Austin, Easton, and Braden were in the other.

"Wait, Domenic switch with me." They looked at me.

":Do you know how to get to Xavior's school, then from there to our own?" He3 just got out of the car and switched spots. I went into the back and sat next to Xavior, he curled into my side and Floyd, just listened to me, while I gave directions.

We dropped Xavior off and he stroke open a conversation.

Floyd: So I know it's weird that were here, but I promise me and my brothers, won't bother you if, don't want us to.

Me: Well, that's okay, it just a new adjustment, I mean how would like, that you become the central of gossip, when you stroll into school, with 5 new boys trailing behind you.

Floyd: You're right I wouldn't, but we are only there, because it was dire circumstances and well, because of what happened, they, my parents, just writes your parents name, if they were ever in trouble.

Me: If its not too much, can I ask, what happened?

Floyd: Well, my parents were in a crash and it was with a semi-truck and they died on impact.

Me: oh well, sorry for your loss and make a right here and were at the school.

Floyd: Thank you and okay.

We pulled into the space and emerged from the car and well everybody just stares. We just kept walking and my brothers and the rest of them, followed behind us.

Well to my me readers, this was just the very beginning of a messy story, I hope you'll follow it to the very end and read it. Signing off for now Ally Marie Dawson.

Author's Note: This is just the first installment. I will try to update every Friday, but may not be able to since I'm in school now. Thank you for all your upport my fellow readers (guest or not) and writers.


End file.
